ATV Offroad Fury 2
ATV Offroad Fury 2 is a game developed by Rainbow Studios, the same ones who developed ATV Offroad Fury and the MX. vs ATV. series. ATV Offroad Fury is also one of the few games to support 480p output. It is the second game in the Sony exclusive quadrilogy. Gameplay Gameplay stays the same, but with a few enhancements. The AI has been improved and controls are made easier to use. ATV Offroad Fury 'has some Single Player modes, such as.. *Single Race: The player gets to choose a type of track (Amateur, nationals, supercross) of their liking. (if unlocked) *Championship: This is the game's main attraction. Do a series of 5 races (each championship) and try to earn the most points (victories) to win the championship. Your points are added at the end of every race, and beating the championship will award you with credits, which are needed to purchase gear, ATVs, mini-games, and more *Waypoint Editor:'NOTE: The Waypoint editor requires a Playstation 2 memory card. The player gets to select a track of his/her choice, and make their own race. You can place Waypoints, which are little gates you need to pass in order to continue the race (much like Tokyo Highway Battle], you need to pass checkpoints to add more time, which you need to beat the race). The player can save and share their waypoints with friends online. *Freestyle (Single player AND Multiplayer): The same as the first game, choose a track and try to pull off as much stunts as possible. Freeride remains the same, free roam the track and do what ever you want. ATV Offroad Fury 2 also has Multiplayer Mini-games, such as Hockey, Tag, King of the hill, ''and more. It also contains an online mode, which was new at the time, and is still up to this day. The game also features a Tutorial, where a narrator teaches you how to drive, break, turn, pull stunts, and preload. If completed, you will be gifted with the Ravage Talons. All ATV's control different (except the four standard ravage talons, they preform the same, just different colors). Some turn better, while others accelerate better. The player can do a trick to help them get more air, or help themselves from losing the race called ''preloading. Preloading is done by pushing the analog stick down while reaching the tip of a jump, and slowly releasing it up once you're off the ramp. Though, you do not want to preload TOO hard, as you may get too much air and take more time to land, losing the competition. Dirt physics have also been added, as the more the player rides, the more the gear and ATV gets dirty. In some races where water is available, if driven in, will clean your rider and ATV. If you stay in the water too long, you will be teleported back in the track (indicated by the 5 second timer). The fastest ATVs in the game are the ATV Offroad Fury 2 Orange Ravage Talon (which is much faster than the standard four) and the B6000 (Which was designed to look nothing like the original). Reception ATV Offroad Fury 2 got mixed to positive reviews, but much better than the original. IGN praised it's controls, tracks, and free roaming, but criticized it's expensive licensed soundtrack. Gallery 252px-ATV Offroad Fury 2 Coverart.png|North American Cover Art ATV Offroad Fury 2 CD.jpg|CD atv_offroad_fury_2_3.jpg atv_offroad_fury_24.jpg atv-offroad-fury-2-3.jpg atv-offroad-fury-2-4.jpg Screenshot_1.png images.jpg Category:PS2 Games Category:Racing games